may this dream never end
by natmaria
Summary: takes place at school on the day right after 3x08. too many Paily feelings, way too much time. a one-shot by now.


Emily walked through the hallways with an extra bounce on her step this morning. Last night had been…shocking. To realize that she wanted Paige, that she wanted her so much that her subconscious –as drunk and drugged as it may have been – started to act on her behalf was shocking, but also so incredibly lovely. To have Paige in her arms again, to get to kiss Paige again and remember it; at first it surprised her how tentative Paige had been during that kiss, how she had let Emily take control, always leaning a little bit more in but waiting for Emily to close the gap between their lips, but later Emily understood: Paige was still so very sorry for that night and wanted to make sure that that kiss was all about Emily wanting her and not just that she wanted Emily. After that first kiss, though, everything was very different. Emily smiled dreamily as she felt an amazing warm feeling in her chest at the memory of how Paige kissed her and held her in every possible moment that they weren't lazily swimming together.

She was brought out of her memories when she spotted that auburn hair buried in the girl's locker. Emily's smile widened as the skipping of her heart joined the growing warm feeling in her chest. She walked up to Paige and leaned against the lockers, hidden by the open door she greeted the other girl, her wide smile ready.

"Hey you." – Emily watched as Paige froze before taking a deep breath and slowly closed her locker door so she could see her. She carefully surveyed Emily's face and landed on her wide smile before a soft grin spread through her face.

"Hi, Em." – Paige leaned against the lockers mimicking Emily's position and faced her, her cautious eyes and soft smile still in place. The tanned girl smiled knowingly at Paige before taking her hand and tugging her closer so she could easily lean in and press a quick peck on her lips. When Emily pulled away the other girl couldn't help but sigh softly. – "It wasn't a dream then." – Emily chuckled before taking Paige's other hand.

"Nope, it was all very real." – She answered with a warm smile and a glint in her eyes before taking a step closer. – "I could remind you of how real it was, if you need…" – She bit her lip when Paige's confidence showed up with the straightening of her shoulders and the little smirk on her lips. Paige's eyes flickered to something behind Emily's shoulder for a second before she rolled her eyes and looked back at the girl, all the while stroking tan hands with her thumbs.

"I'd like that very much, but Hastings is already glaring hard enough, if we kissed again I think she'd _actually_ set me on fire with her stare." – Emily tilted her head grinning at Paige and the girl groaned. – "Don't look at me like that, Em. It's not fair." – Emily chuckled at that and then turned around to see that all three girls were waiting for her; Aria and Hanna grinned excitedly at her while Spencer kept her scowl in place, but Emily only waved signaling that she would be with them soon and turned back to Paige.

"They said they wanted to talk to me, I was actually going to meet them before you distracted me." – Emily mockingly scowled at Paige who in return looked offended.

"I absolutely did not do such thing. You could have just walked by. That crazy Hastings' scowl being directed at me is totally your fault." – Emily smiled at that and disentangled her fingers from Paige's to run one hand up the paler girl's arm.

"Actually I couldn't. I won't see you until lunch break so I wanted to sneak in a few minutes with you before classes." – Emily cupped the other girl's neck and grinned softly at the awestruck smile stuck on Paige's face.

"It's still hard to believe that this is real." – Paige whispered through a sigh, squeezing the hand she was still holding firmly.

"It is real, Paige. _'Us' _is very real." – Emily spoke seriously, holding Paige's gaze before using the hand on the girl's neck to pull her in a kiss. Paige decided that Spencer Hastings could suck it up because there was not even a remote chance that she would ever deny Emily a kiss. She placed her free hand on Emily's hip, pulling her closer as their lips moved slowly together until she took the tanned girl's upper lip between hers, sucking on it a little. Emily pulled away slowly with a soft sigh then leaned her forehead against Paige's, whispering breathlessly. – "And now everyone knows that you're not available anymore." – Paige blushed a little at their PDA, but kept the grin firm on her face.

"I thought I'd be the only possessive one. Glad to share the spot with you." – Emily giggled which made Paige's smile widen more. – "If you don't go now you won't have time to talk to your friends…and I might not let you go." - Emily smiled warmly before pecking the paler girl's lips and wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

"As tempting as that sounds I bet they forgot what they wanted to tell me and will want to hear everything about _us_ instead, and honestly I'm dying to gush about you." – Emily bounced a little on her feet with an excited smile and Paige felt those three words, that she's bottled up for a year, reaching the tip of her tongue, but now was not the moment, the last thing she wanted was to scare Emily away with how deep her feelings for her really were. So she only smiled and softly rubbed her nose against Emily's, she loved that they were about the same height, it all felt so…right. Emily pulled a bit away so she could catch Paige's eyes and smirked a little. – "So…we still got those tickets for that lame Katy Perry movie. You fancy having dinner and then go to definitely _not_ watch the movie?" – Paige tilted her head with an arched eyebrow while wrapping both arms around Emily's waist. – "Let's say…tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Emily?" – Emily frowned instantly.

"I am, obviously. It's not much, because I figured we've had way too many first dates already, and we gotta use those tickets someday…are you saying no?" – The tanned girl pouted while Paige only laughed and pecked her nose.

"I'd never. And dinner and a movie that we won't watch sounds perfect, Em." – The gigantic smile on Emily's face appeared instantly and Paige was so glad she could be the one to make the beautiful girl smile like that again.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." – When Paige nodded Emily leaned in to steal a soft kiss before pulling away completely with a squeeze to Paige's hand. – "I have to go now, I can almost hear the stomping that Spencer is doing with her foot inside her own mind." – Paige laughed and squeezed the tan hand wrapped around hers before letting go.

"See you at lunch break." – Emily walked a few step backwards so she could wink at Paige and give her a little wave before turning and walking to her friends. Spencer had her arms crossed over her chest while Aria was literally bouncing on her feet with excitement and Hanna started talking as soon as Emily reached them. Paige leaned back against the lockers as she watched the four girls walking away, and she felt like she would finally be able to stop hating herself for all the mistakes she had made, for messing up with Emily so many times...she may be able to stop _feeling _so messed up, her parents accepted her and now she was dating the girl of her dreams, maybe she could get everything she wanted.


End file.
